Inconsistencies (Season 2)
Some inconsistencies exist in Life is Strange 2, perhaps as a result of its episodic nature. The following page lists all inconsistencies, sorted in chronological order by the episode they appear in. Episode One - "Roads" Incorrect Poster Dates House Party Poster The date on a house party poster located in Sean's room is inaccurate, assuming that the party occurred in the same year the game is set (2016). In 2016, June 12th falls on a Sunday, not a Friday. *Checked and still present after the 1.13 patch update (August 20, 2019) and Episode 4 release (August 22, 2019). Note-lis2-ep1-sophomorenomore.png Halloween Event Poster The date on a Halloween event poster found inside Bear Station is incorrect if it's for a Halloween event in the same year the game is set. The 30th falls on a Sunday in 2016, not a Saturday.This was raised with DONTNOD prior to the release of Episode 2, in case the date can be changed to 29th or the day changed to Sunday. Either change would resolve the inconsistency. *Checked and still present after the 1.13 patch update (August 20, 2019) and Episode 4 release (August 22, 2019). Note-lis2-ep1-festivalposter.png Episode Two - "Rules" Claire's Coat In Episode 2, the coat worn by Claire Reynolds is a purple color as she heads out to visit the Eriksen household. However, in The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit, the lighting at the Eriksen household makes her coat appear blue.The coat texture used in both games appear to be the same color. (Display used is color-calibrated with an X-Rite ColorMunki Display device.) Filename for Claire's coat texture in Captain Spirit: CH_TX_CLAIRE_V01_Coat01_D. The same texture in Life is Strange 2: CH_TX_GMOM_V04_Coat01_D. *Checked and still present after the 1.13 patch update (August 20, 2019) and Episode 4 release (August 22, 2019). LiS2-ClaireCoat-01.png|The purple color of the coat in Life is Strange 2: Episode 2 (cropped screenshot). LiS2-ClaireCoat-02.png|Another angle on the purple coat in Life is Strange 2: Episode 2. CS-ClaireCoat-01.png|The blue color we see in The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit. Episode Three - "Wastelands" Sean's Hoodie During the flashback to the Diaz Household prior to the game's events, Sean can examine his dirty hoodie in the bathroom. However, the version of the sweater on the floor is from Sean's time with the drifters in the present day, identifiable by the white patch sewn into the left shoulder, cracked logo, and various holes. * Checked and still present after the 1.13 patch update (August 20, 2019) and Episode 4 release (August 22, 2019). SeanSweaterInconsistency.png| Fixed Officer Name In the first episode, the name K. Matthews is displayed on the live dash cam of the police car driven by the officer who was killed. Originally, on the release of Episode 2, a newspaper article refers to the deceased officer as Philip Matthews. After the version 1.06 patch update, the article was changed to list his name as Kindred. LiS2-CopName01.png|Car of K. Matthews. LiS2-CopName02.jpg|Overturned car of K. Matthews following the discharge of Daniel Diaz's power. LiS2-Bedroom_NewspaperPolice.png|The original newspaper article mentioning Philip Matthews. Officer_Philip_Kindred_Matthews_-_Fixed_Newspaper_Article.png|The patched version of the newspaper article. Missing Patch Originally, on the release of Episode 2, Sean had a blue patch on his pants during The Gingerbread House chapter where the Diaz brothers first meet Chris Eriksen. These pants did not match the patchless pants Sean wore that same day in the ending cutscene of The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit. After the version 1.06 patch update, the blue patch was removed to remain consistent with this cutscene. LiS2_EP2_Sean_pants.png|Sean's pants with the blue patch LiS2_EP2_Sean_pants_patched.png|Sean's pants after the patch Missing Graffiti The partially painted over WINO graffiti that was visible on an exterior wall of the Eriksen household in The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit was originally missing on the release of Episode 2. After the version 1.06 patch update, the WINO graffiti is now visible. Eriksen house wall.jpg|The house wall in "The Gingerbread House" (freecam screenshot) Eriksen_house_wall_patched.jpg|The house wall in "The Gingerbread House" after the patch Eriksen house wall graffiti.jpg|The house wall in "Bending Laws" Karen's CD Karen had a CD for the single " " by inside her bedroom (Episode 2). This song was released in 2013, and its presence as part of Karen's belongings contradicted her having cut ties with her family in 2008. This temporal inconsistency has now been corrected with a new CD cover. It is believed this was either patched upon release of Episode 3 or shortly after its release, perhaps in the 1.10 patch update (July 2, 2019). LiS2_EP2-Inconsistency_CD.jpg|The original "Magic!" CD. LiS2_EP2-Patched_CD.png|The patched CD which removed the temporal inconsistency. Notes Category:Special Content Category:Special Content (Season 2) Category:Article stubs Category:Season 2